Journey through life
by LeaMIsMyLove
Summary: Sequel to Forever yours, Faithfully. It has been four years since their little girl was born and so much has changed. This is their journey through life with their four year old daughter.
1. Four years later

**Since I love this story and everyone was basically begging me to continue I''m writing a sequel :)**

**I can''t promise it''ll be as good as the other story but I''m gonna try really hard**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WITH THIS SEQUEL!**

**I don't own Glee**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Journey through life**_

Finn woke up with someone peppering his face with wet kisses and a voice saying

'Daddy wake up!' Finn opened his eyes and he saw his gorgeous four year old daughter sitting on his chest. Oriane was a mini Rachel Berry, exept from the nose she was an exact copy of Rachel. Finn smiled

'I'm up princess what's so important?' said Finn

'Mama said I had to wake you up' said Oriane and she lay down next to her father 'She said she wasn't able to cause you were too fast asleep'

'Your mother sucks at waking me up' said Finn and Oriane giggled 'Don't tell her I said that though!'

'I won't daddy' said Oriane and she snuggled into his chest. Finns heart melted, Oriane had grown up so fast. She was the joy of Finn and Rachels life, she was their everything.

'Are those pancakes?' said Finn when he smelled a familiar smell

'Mama is making blue pancakes' said Oriane

'You mean blueberry?' asked Finn

'Ow sorry yes that's what I meant' said Oriane

'It's okay baby, come on let's get some pancakes' said Finn, he got up from the bed, picked Oriane up and carried her to the kitchen

'Daddy let me go!' laughed Oriane and she started hitting on his chest with her tiny fists

'You are a weak little girl just like your mother' said Finn laughing as he put her down in the kitchen

'Excuse me?' said Rachel fake offened 'I am NOT weak Finn Hudson!'

'Oh yes you are Mrs Hudson' said Finn and he planted a kiss on her lips

'Eeeww mommy daddy don't kiss!' said Oriane

'Why not?' said Finn

'Is gross!' said Oriane

'Just wait till you're sixteen princess then you'll say something else' said Rachel

'I am never gonna kiss! Boys have cooties!' said Oriane and she snorted

'Hey! What about me? I'm a boy! Do I have cooties?' said Finn

'You're not a boy! You're a daddy!' said Oriane and she ran to him and hugged his legs 'Love you daddy'

'Love you too baby girl' said Finn ad he bent down and kissed her head

'I'm not baby girl! I'm a big girl!' said Oriane

'A big girl that needs some breakfast' said Rachel and she put a plate of blueberry pancakes on the kitchen island. Oriane took at seat and started eating her pancakes. Finn grabbed a fork and tried to steal a bite from Orianes pancakes but she started hitting his fingers with her fork

'Daddy no! I'm hungry!' said Oriane

'Yeah me too' said Finn

'Here are some pancakes for you too dear' said Rachel

'You're an angel' said Finn kissing her once again making Oriane groan in annoyance

'Well I should head off to school' said Rachel when she looked at her phone to check the time. Rachel was a senior at NYADA now. She had been accepted into NYADA once again a year after the birth of Oriane. She never explained why she had resigned and she never would. She was just happy that she could come back.

'NO MOMMY!' said Oriane jumping of her chair desperately clinging to her mothers legs 'Don't go!'

'I have to baby' said Rachel and she picked Oriane up 'Mommy will be back soon okay? I'll pick you up from kindergarden'

'Gonna miss you' said Oriane pouting, she hated it when her mother left even though she loved her dad just as much.

'I'll miss you too princess' said Rachel and she kissed the little girls cheek. When she had put Oriane down she went over to Finn and kissed him on the lips

'Bye sweetheart' said Rachel sweetly

'Bye babe I'll see you later and be sure to be home in time' said Finn and he winked.

'I will' said Rachel and she left the apartment.

'I guess it's just you and me then star' said Finn and he looked at his daughter who's face was covered with the huge amount of sugar she had put on her pancake

'Daddy?' asked Oriane

'Yes honey?' said Finn

'What are you and mommy gonna do this evening?' asked Oriane

'Just... mature stuff' said Finn not really knowing how to explain 'you're mother and I are gonna have the greatest sex of the world' to his four year old duaghter

'Okay...' said Oriane not really buying it. For a four year old she was a smart kid.

'Let's get you some clothes on' said Finn and he took Oriane to her room 'What about this dress?' asked Finn and he helt up a blue dress

'No I want this one!' said Oriane

'Of course' said Finn when she saw she helt up a white dress with gold stars. He helped her to put the dress on and then he had to do her hair. _How am I gonna do this? _wondered Finn. Normally Rachel did Orianes hair and clothing but this morning she had been late so she didn't have the time to do it.

'Okay so how do I do this?' asked Finn when he was looking at the headband that he was holding in his hands. He had already brished her hair and that went well.

'You have to put in on my head like this' said Oriane and she grabbed the head band and put it on her head. It looked like a mess.

'Okay let me try it' said Finn and he put the headband on his daughter head. It actually turned out pretty well it looked decent... Well Rachel would probably brush her hair later when she was back while they were both watching 'The sound of music' or some other musical. That was their thing. Every night when Rachel came home her and Oriane would watch a musical together and Rachel would brush and braid Orianes hair. Oriane loved the way her mothers soft hands combined and brushed her hair. It was tender and loving, Rachel didn't want Oriane to be in pain.

'It sucks daddy' said Oriane when she saw the result in the mirror

'Hey! I tried really hard okay?' said Finn

'Mommy will do my hair later' said Oriane

'Let me get some clothes on and I'll bring you to kindergarten okay?' said Finn

'Can't I stay with you today daddy?' asked Oriane and she looked at him with big innocent puppy dog eyes

'No sweetheart daddy has to go to work today' said Finn

'But you work every day!' said Oriane while she dramatically put her hands in the air

'That's what you get for teaching music at an elementary school' said Finn. He started his study at NYU the a few months after Orianes birth. He had studied a mash up of two studies. Teaching and Music. He worked at an elementary school in Manhattan now for 6 months and he knew now that this was his passion. 'But I'm free in the weekend honey and mommy too. You want a family day this saturday?'

'Yes!' said Oriane and she looked excited 'Can we go to the zoo?'

'Of course we can go tot he zoo!' said Finn and Oriane looked pleased. After Finn had dropped Oriane off at kindergarden he quickly went to do some grocery shopping before heading to work. He was just looking at the icecream when he heard someone behind him say

'Finn?'

Finn turned around

'Mr Shue?'

**So tell me what you think and if I should continue this story**

**xx**


	2. Guests

**So many reviews on the first chapter!**

**Thank you so much all the kind reviews keep me going :)**

**Enjoy this new chapter and don't forget to review ;)**

**I don't own Glee**

_**Journey through life**_

Rachel and Oriane were sitting on the couch watching funny girl, Oriane sat between Rachels legs and Rachel was brushing Orianes hair. They were in the middle of don't rain on my parade when the doorbell rang.

'DADDY!' said Oriane and she jumped off the couch and ran to the door, but when she opened it it was not her daddy standing there. It was a strange man with curly hair and a woman with red hair. Oriane got scared because she didn't know those people and before the strange people could say something she had already closed the door and ran to her mommy on the couch. She hugged her mommy tight and whispered

'There are strange people at the door'

Rachel kissed her daughter head and said 'Didn't mommy tell you to never open the door without mommy or daddy?'

'I'm sorry mommy I'll never open the door without you or daddy again' and Oriane looked at Rachel. Rachel couldn't help but kiss the girls cheek and hug her tighter before she went to open the door. When she opened the door she saw two very familiar people standing there

'Mr Shuester? Ms Pillsbury?' said Rachel she couldn't believe what she saw

'It's just Will and Emma for you' said Will smiling 'You're not in highschool anymore'

'Ho.. how did you find out where Finn and I live?' said Rachel stunned

'I ran into Finn this morning when he was shopping for groceries' said Will 'He invited us to diner tonight but I guess he didn't tell you?'

'He didn't tell me anything..' said Rachel 'Please come in! I don't want to keep you standing in the hallway' and Will and Emma entered the apartment

'So that little girl that just opened the door must be your and Finns daughter?' said Em'ma

'Yes' said Rachel 'But she's shy when it comes to meeting new people'

'She's just adorable' said Emma and Rachel took them to the livingroom where Oriane had put funny girl on play again and was softly singing along with Barbra. Rachel smiled at the sight of the mini Rachel Berry sitting there practically hypnotized by Barbra.

'Sweetheart there are some people I want you to meet' said Rachel and Oriane paused the movie again. When she turned around her face read a terrified expression, this were the strange and scary people that Oriane had opened the door for. Oriane quickly put her little hands over her eyes and started singing faithfully. She always did this when she was scared. Rachel saw it and went over to her and scooped her in her arms.

'Hey baby girl you don't have to be scared' whispered Rachel in Orianes ear and Oriane stopped singing and looked at Rache with big eyes 'These are nice people, they're friends'

'No scary people?' whispered Oriane

'Mommy would never let scary people into the house' said Rachel and she hugged her baby girl and kissed the top of her head 'You want to say hi now?'

'Yes' whispered Oriane and she walked up to the to her still strange people and she held out her hand 'Hi I'm Oriane Elisa Hudson'

'Hello Oriane I'm Emma' said Emma and she shook the little girls hand 'And you are a very pretty girl'

'Thanks' said Oriane 'Mommy says I look like her and mommy is the most beautiful woman in the world so I'm beautiful too!'

'You do look like your mommy' said Emma and Oriane moved on to Will she also held out her hand and repeated 'Hi I'm Oriane Elisa Hudson'

'Hello there I'm Will' said Will 'I used to teach your parents'

'Really?' asked Oriane 'What class?'

'Spanish and Glee' said Will 'But I loved Glee the most'

'Mommy and daddy loved Glee too!' said Oriane 'Sometimes they tell me stories'

'Oh really?' said Will and he looked at Rachel 'Well I'd love to hear one of those' then they heard someone unlock the door and hang their coat on the peg. Oriane was still scared from the earlier incident with Will and Emma and quickly hid behind Rachels legs, but then she saw a familiar person walk into the room.

'DADDY!' yelled Oriane excited and she ran to Finn. Finn picked her up and kissed her cheek

'Hello princess' said Finn 'How are you today?'

'Good' said Oriane and she hugged Finn tight 'Mommy brushed my hair and we were watching funny girl but strange people came and I got scared but then mommy introduced me to them and said they were friends and now not scary anymore' Oriane said all of this very fast, but since Rachel always talked too fast too Finn was a master at 'understanding people who talk too fast'

'I feel it' said Finn and he stroked Orianes hair 'Your hair is very soft and yes daddy invited them over for diner' and he put Oriane down

'I think they're nice' said Oriane

'You guys did a good job' said Finn to Will and Emma 'Usually it takes a while for Oriane to like someone'

'His hair is funny!' said Oriane and she pointed at Wills head. Will laughed

'Well thank you Oriane'

'I didn't have anything special planned for diner' said Rachel worried

'It's okay babe we can order chinese' said Finn

'FINN!' said Rachel 'We have guests! We are not gonna feed them chinese food!'

'It's okay Rachel I don't want you to be in the kitchen all night' said Will

'But it just feels so cheap' said Rachel

'Come on babe it won't be so bad' said Finn

'Okay fine!' said Rachel 'You order Finn?'

'Sure thing babe' said Finn and he gave Rachel a peck on the lips

'Sweetheart turn the tv off okay?' said Rachel to Oriane

'Bu.. but Barbra' said Oriane pouting and she pointed at the tv

'Barbra will still be there tomorrow honey' said Rachel

'Okay' said Oriane sad and she turned the tv off

'Well let's sit and talk' said Rachel and they sat down on the couch and talked about what they had missed the last four years. It turned out Will and Emma had a two year old daughter who was still back in Lima because they were in New York to enjoy a week with just the two of them. Finn and Rachel told them about everything that had happened in the four years they didn't see eachother and they had an amazing time together. At 8 pm Will and Emma decided to leave since Oriane had fallen asleep on Rachels lap and they had tickets to see Evita on Broadway. They said their goodbyes and then it was just the three of them again.

'I missed you today' said Finn kissing her passionately. Rachel smiled in the kiss

'I missed you too baby'

'Wanna put Ori in bed and then have some fun?' asked Finn and he winked at her

'I'll be right back' said Rachel and she picked Oriane up and carried her to her bedroom. When she walked into her and Finns bedroom she saw he had lit the candles and lay on their bed only wearing his boxers

'Well you're eager today aren't you?' said Rachel with a sexy voice

'I want you so bad' said Finn and he grabbed her and pulled her on the bed with him. He started kissing her and Rachel moaned, slowly kissing his chest.

'I want you just as bad baby' said Rachel and Finn pulled her top of and unhooked her bra, throwing it on the ground. His hand found her breast and started massaging it. Kissing her soft breasts Finn groaned, he wasn't sure how long he was gonna resist the urge to just take her there and then. Rachel pulled down his boxers and grabbed his member, slowly stroking it. Finns hand traveled down her panties

'God you're so wet baby' said Finn and he ripped her panties of and threw them away, but before he could enter Rachel they heard a little voice say

'Mommy? Daddy?' They both looked at the door with a shocked look on their faces and saw their four year old daughter standing there with a confused look on her face

'What were you doing?' asked Oriane

'We... uhmm.. your mother and I were... wrestling' said Finn

'Really Finn? wrestling?' whispered Rachel to Finn and she quickly grabbed Finns shirt from the floor and put it on her body. Finn grabbed his boxers and put them on. This was so embarrassing

'Why aren't you asleep baby girl?' said Rachel

'I got scared, I had a nightmare' said Oriane with her big dark brown eyes filled with tears

'Come here little star' said Rachel and Oriane went over to their bed. Rachel picked her up and hugged her tight 'What was your nightmare about?'

'I was all alone and a scary monster took you and daddy away from me' said Oriane with tears streaming down her face as she thought about her nightmare

'Hey baby girl don't cry' said Rachel she wipped the tears from her daughters face 'Daddy and I will never leave you, no one can ever take us away from you'

'And no one will ever hurt you princess' said Finn and Oriane crawled over to Finn and snuggled against his chest 'I will always protect you'

'I love you daddy' said Oriane 'And I love you too mommy'

'We love you too honey' said Rachel

'We love you more than you'll ever know' said Finn and he kissed the top of her head

'Stay here tonight?' aked Oriane and she looked at Finn with big puppy dog eyes. She knew he couldn't resist those eyes. Finn sighed

'Why not?' said Finn and Oriane lay down between her parents. She fell asleep almost immidiately and Finn and Rachel looked at their perfect little daughter and thought about how lucky they were with their little miracle

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter :)**

**PLEASE POST A REVIEW!**

**xx**


	3. Back in Lima

**Thank you so much all the kind reviews keep me going :)**

**Enjoy this new chapter and don't forget to review ;)**

**I don't own Glee**

_**Journey through life**_

'Go go go!' said Oriane, today was the first day in four years that they'd go back to Lima, back to the place where everything started. Oriane had never been to Lima, they simply never had time bcause Finn and Rachel had both been in school for the last four years, but with Finn working now and Rachel being a senior they finally had time to go to Lima.

'In a minute baby' said Rachel 'Your uncles aren't here yet' Kurt and Blaine had gotten back together and after senior year Blaine had moved in with Kurt. Puck had found a place of his own after he made enough money at a bar he worked in. They were going to Lima together since there was a Glee club of 2012 reunion. They were all very excited and Oriane was excited as well because she finally got to see her grandparents again and she got to spent more time with the people she loved the most. The doorbell rang.

'I'LL GET IT!' yelled Oriane clearly too excited and she opened the door.

'Hey there munchkin' said Puck and he picked her up and kissed her cheek. 'How's my favorite little niece today?'

'She's also your only niece Noah' said Rachel laughing

'That doesn't mean she's my favorite said Puck 'But you are! You're my little oreo'

'You're weird uncle Noah!' said Oriane 'I am no cookie!'

'I wish you were cause I bet you'd be delicious' said Puck and he bit her nose softly. Oriane giggled

'Where are Blaine and Kurt?' asked Finn and at that same moment they heard a familiar voice say

'Look it's the happy little family, got room for two more?'

'UNCLE KURT!' yelled Oriane, she jumped out of Pucks arms and ran to Kurt and hugged his legs

'Hey there little diva' said Kurt 'You ready to go?'

'I was born ready' said Oriane

'Well aren't you an exact copy of your mother?' said Blaine and he ruffled Orianes hair

'No uncle Blaine! Mommy did my hair! Now you ruined it!' said Oriane and she ran off to her mommy

'Mommy Blainie ruined my hair' said Oriane dramatically showing her hair to her mother. Rachel sighed and picked her up.

'Your hair looks beautiful sweeetie' said Rachel and she kissed her daughters cheek 'Are you all ready to go?'

'Let's go!' yelled Puck and their trip had begun

* * *

'Grandma! Grandpa!' said Oriane when they got out of the cab and she ran into her grandmothers arms

'I missed you so much little angel' said Carole 'Have you grown?'

'Yes!' said Oriane proudly 'Someday I'll be as tall as daddy!'

'Well let's hope not' said Burt and Oriane hugged him

'Hi grandpa' said Oriane and she kissed him on the cheek

'Hey guys' said Finn

'Finn, Rachel!' said Carole and she gave them both a big hug and kissed them on the cheek 'We're so glad you're finally here!'

'Yeah we're glad we could make it' said Rachel smiling, they were staying at Burts and Caroles house, they had two extra rooms since Kurt and Finn had moved out. They went to their bedrooms and put their stuff in their room.

'Princess what did you bring? Your suitcase weights more than ours!' said Finn when he put the suitcase on Orianes bed in Kurts room

'I had to bring all my toys and my stuffed animals!' said Oriane pouting

'Well next time you'll bring less toys okay?' said Finn

'Yes daddy' said Oriane and Finn gave her a kiss on her hair. The doorbell rang and a few moments later they heard Puck scream

'The puckasaurus is in the house!'

'Noaaaah!' said Oriane and she ran downstairs.

'Hey little jewish american princess' said Puck, Rachel had forbidden him to call her HOT little jeweish american pirncess so he left hot out. 'Did your parents tell you about the club they joined?'

Oriane looked at her parents offended 'You joined a club?! Without me?! What club?'

'The mile high club' said Puck and Rachel yelled 'NOAH!'

'Well it's true?!' said Puck and Finn groaned

'What club is it? I wanna join!' said Oriane

'You can join the club if you have...' said Puck but he couldn't finish his sentence because Rachel had slapped his arm

'Ow Rae you slap really hard!'

'You deserved it' said Rachel 'You are not gonna tell her what the mile high club is'

'What is the mile high club?' asked Oriane with big innocent eyes

'It's... it's an adult club honey so you can't join' said Rachel

'Can I join when I'm older?' asked Oriane

'Absolutely not!' said Finn

'We'll tell you what the mile high club is when you're older okay? Then you'll understand' said Rachel and Oriane let it go.

'I can't believe you noticed Rachel and I had sex on the plane' whispered Finn to Puck

'I'm not stupid you two went to the bathroom six times! You don't think I noticed it?' said Puck and Finn just sighed

* * *

'Okay so we only need milk and sugar' said Rachel to her four year old daughter, they were shopping for groceries together 'You want to get the sugar honey?'

'Yes mama' said Oriane and she ran away to get her mother the sugar. However she couldn't reach that high because she was too small. Trying to reach the sugar a man grabbed it and gave it to her.

'Thank you' said Oriane and she looked at the man. He looked friendly.

'You're welcome' said the man 'What's your name?'

'Oriane' said Oriane 'And yours?'

'That's a pretty name' said the man 'My name is Hiram'

'That's a funny name' said Oriane and she giggled 'I should get back to my mommy though, if I stay away too long she'll get worried'

'Want me to help you find your mom?' said Hiram

'Yes please' said Oriane 'She said she was gonna get some milk but I don't know where to find the milk here, you see I'm from New York'

'Oh really?' said Hiram 'And what are you doing here then?'

'Me and my mommy and daddy are visiting family and there is a reunion' said Oriane

'Okay, and what does your mommy look like? Considering we have to find her' said Hiram

'She's short with long brown hair and brown eyes' said Oriane and Hiram swallowed. This made him think about Rachel, he hadn't seen her since they had thrown her out and he missed her terribly. Then Oriane suddenly said

'There's mommy!' and she ran to a woman with long dark brown hair. She stood with her back turned to them so he couldn't see her face.

'Mommy I found the sugar!' said Oriane and the woman turned around. Hiram held his breath. Just a few meters away stood his beautiful daughter that he had abandoned four years ago.

'Hey baby' said Rachel and she picked Oriane up 'Thank you very much, mommy is so proud of you' and she kissed the little girls cheek

'The nice man helped me get it because I was too small' said Oriane

'Oh really?' said Rachel 'Well I'd love to thank him them, where is he?' and Oriane pointed at Hiram. Rachel gasped. Hiram walked towards her .

'I should've known' started Hiram 'She looks just like you when you were a kid'

'Why are you talking to me?' said Rachel and she took a step back while she hugged her baby girl tight.

'I wanted to apologize' said Hiram 'For everything, I should've never allowed LeRoy to throw you out'

'Well I forgive you' said Rachel 'But it's too late to come back now, you left me when I needed you the most. You never showed any interest in getting to know your granddaughter, I can't let you into her life now. You can hurt me all you want but I will never let you hurt my baby'

'I'm so sorry Rachel' said Hiram

'That means nothing to me' said Rachel

'I.. I wanted to give you something' said Hiram and he handed her an envelope

'What is it?' asked Rachel

'You can open it when you're alone' said Hiram 'I just.. I'm really sorry and I'd love to see her sometimes even just as strangers or something just please let me see her'

'I'll think about it' said Rachel and Hiram nodded

'Well you know the phone number' said Hiram and Rachel nodded 'Bye Rachel, bye Oriane I hope to see you again sometimes'

'Bye' said Rachel and Oriane waved at Hiram. When Rachel and Oriane were outside of the shop Rachel broke down. She sat on a bench and cried uncontrollably. Oriane crawled on her lap

'Don't cry mommy' said Oriane with a sad little voice and she kissed her mother cheek and hugged her

'It's okay honey mommy is just having a rough day that's all' said Rachel and she wiped away her tears. She grabbed the envelope Hiram had handed her and opened it, inside of it was 3000 dollar and a letter.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER! REVIEWS ARE IMPORTANT! :)**

**xx**


	4. The reunion part 1

**Thank you so much all the kind reviews :)**

**Enjoy this new chapter and don't forget to review ;)**

**I don't own Glee **

_**Journey through life**_

'Come on baby we gotta hurry or we'll be late' said Rachel

'But I can't find my shoes' pouted Oriane

'Did you look under the couch?' said Rachel and Oriane looked under the couch

'I FOUND THEM!' said Oraine and she put on her shoes.

'hey babe you look stunning' said Finn and he kissed Rachel

'What about me?' said Oriane who felt left out

'You look beautiful princess' said Finn and he gave her a kiss on her head 'Now let's go'

'What about uncle Noah, Kurt and Blaine?' asked Oriane

'We'll meet them there sweetheart' said Rachel

'I'm scared mommy' said Oriane

'Why are you scared baby?' asked Rachel and she picked Oriane up

'What if they hate me?' said Oriane

'No one could ever hate you my little star' said Rachel 'They'll all love you I promise'

'I hope they will' said Oriane

'I know they will' said Finn before kissing her cheek and kissing Rachel once again

'Cut it out' said Oriane who was being squeezed between her two kissing parents 'We'll be late'

'You're worried now?' said Rachel laughing and she put Oriane down who ran to the car

'I love you so much' said Finn

'I love you too baby' said Rachel 'And I love her, she's our little miracle'

'I can't wait to have more little miracles' said Finn

'Me neither' said Rachel and she kissed Finn deep. They didn't kiss long cause they heard Oriane scream something about them being gross. They laughed and got in the car.

* * *

'Are sure this is a good idea?' asked Rachel when they walked into Mckinley 'I mean most of them don't know about her what will they say?'

'It'll be fine babe I promise' said Finn and he put and arm around her waist and kissed her forehead

'Maybe we shouldn't have brought her' said Rachel

'I think they'll love her' said Finn and he looked at her four year old daughter who was happily trying to grab a cheerios trophy, she loved trophies. She was a daughter of Rachel after all.

'O NO you munchkin you are not touching that trophy' Oriane turned around and saw a blonde woman in a track suit standing there 'That is a nationals trophy and I don't want your sticky fingers on it'

'Bu.. but' said Oriane and she had tears in her eyes

'No buts missy I don't want you near that throphy again do you understand me' said the woman and she angrily pointed her finger at Oriane

'Yes' whispered Oriane with tears streaming down her face, she wanted to run away to her parents when she suddenly felt two arms pick her up and hug her. She knew these arms very well. It was her mommy. Oriane closed her eyes and hugged her mother close. She smelled her mothers strawberry shampoo and felt safe. Here with mommy no one could hurt her not even the mean woman.

'What do you think you're doing?' said Rachel she was pretty pissed that Sue had been talking to her precious little girl like that

'Well I'm sorry Broadway wannabe but I just wanted to make sure little miss twinkle toes wouldn't destroy my trophy' said Sue

'I won't allow you to talk like that to my daughter' said Rachel 'She is only four! And she would never destroy anything!'

'Well well well I should've known you'd get knocked up as soon as you left to New York' said Sue 'So whose is it? Some broke street singer's mistake?'

'She's mine' they suddenly heard a voice behind Rachel say 'And she's not a mistake, she's the best thing that ever happened to me'

'The giant and the midget had a baby' said Sue 'Well I'm glad she doesn't have your inhuman height or your big nose'

'That is no way to talk to Rachel' said Finn 'She's beautiful and you are just jealous because we have a happy family and you have no family at all'

'I beg your pardon?' said Sue

'Let's get to Glee' said Finn and he took Rachel and Oriane away from Sue

'Are you okay sweetheart?' said Rachel

'Mean woman' whispered Oriane

'The others won't be like that I promise' said Finn 'let's go to Glee' They walked to Glee, Oriane still clinging to Rachel because she was scared the other people might be mean too. SHe hid her face in her mothers hair, smelling her mothers scent and she closed her eyes. When they walked into the choir room they saw that only Mercedes was there yet.

'Hey' said Finn and Rachel just smiled, waiting for her reaction

'I'm so glad you guys are here!' said Mercedes 'I missed you so much'

'We missed you too' said Rachel and Mercedes walked towards them

'And who is this pretty lady? Are you babysitting or something?' said Mercedes and she nodded at Oriane who was still hiding her face in her mothers hair

'This... is Finn and mine daughter' said Rachel and she looked at Finn

'A Finchel baby?' said Mercedes 'Well I should've known it wouldn't take long for you to make one' and she winked at Rachel

'It was unexpected but we couldn't be happier with our little princess' said Finn and he stroked Orianes hair

'What's her name?' asked Mercedes and Rachel kissed her daughters cheek

'Honey you can look up now, they are no mean people' said Rachel and Oriane looked up a bit revealing her big dark brown eyes 'Why don't you tell aunt Mercedes your name?'

'Oriane' whispered Oriane and she quickly hid her face again

'I'm sorry she's just shy that's all' said Rachel 'She just met Sue and she wasn't nice to her'

'Aw poor baby' said Mercedes 'She's very pretty from what I've seen so far, she looks just like you Rachel'

'I know' said Rachel and she smiled 'Baby come on it's not scary anymore you can look' Oriane looked up and his time her whole face what visible, she looked around the room and she was amazed. There were so many instruments here.

'Hello' said a black woman who was standing in front of her and her mother 'I'm Mercedes'

'Like the car?' asked Oriane and Mercedes chuckled

'Yeah like the car' said Mercedes 'You are very pretty, Oriane right?'

'Yes and thank you' said Oriane 'Mommy braid my hair'

'Well your mommy sure did a great job' said Mercedes smiling. Then Tina, Mike, Will, and Sugar walked in

'Aaaaw look it's the Finchel baby!' said Sugar and she rushed over to them to admire Oriane

'Did Finn and Rachel...?' asked Mike Tina

'Yes...' said Tina 'In my senior year they came to direct the musical and they told us then'

'Hey guys!' said Will and he walked over to them 'Hey Oriane'

'Willy!' said Oriane excited and she reached out for his hair 'Funny hair funny hair!'

'Don't pull on it too hard' said Will laughing. Then Sanatana and Brittany walked in

'Is that what I think it is?' said Santana looking at Oriane who was pulling on Wills hair

'It's a Finchel baby' said Brittany with glee 'Only she's not a baby anymore' then Santana noticed the wedding band on Finns finger

'Wow so like you Finn, first you knock her up and then you get married so it doesn't look so bad' said Santana

'Well actually Finn and I got married when Oriane was two so it had nothing to do with her' said Rachel. Blain, puck and Kurt walked in

'UNCLE NOAH!' yelled Oriane and she jumped out of Rachels arms and hugged Pucks legs

'Hey there Oreo be a little more quite' said Puck

'I'm sorry uncle Noah' whispered Oriane

'Not that quite' laughed Puck and he kissed her cheek. At that moment Quinn walked in and she looked at Puck and Oriane surprised

'What is this?' said Quinn 'Did you knock someone up again Puck?' Oriane didn't like the woman and asked for Puck to let her go.

'Mommy' said Oriane as she ran to Rachel and Rachel picked her up

'I... you... you and Puck?' asked Quinn Rachel

'What? No!' said Rachel 'Me and Finn'

'You and Finn had a baby..?' said Quinn and she looked pretty pissed. Quinn still felt something for Finn and seeing Finn and Rachel with their daughter pissed her off.

'Yes' said Rachel and she kissed Orianes cheek 'She is the love of our lifes' Finn smiled and put and arm around Rachels waist

'She looks like you Rachel' said Quinn 'I certainly do not hope she has your character'

'She is the most amazing girl in the world Quinn' said Finn and Quinn was beyond angry now. Will saw it and quickly talked about something else

'Okay now with everyone here, why don't we sing some songs? Since this is a glee reunion' said Will

'Sing song?' said Oriane

'Yes baby' said Rachel 'You want to sing a song?'

'What soong should I sing mommy?' asked Oriane

'You remember that song from the musical you liked so much? It is perfect for your voice sweetheart' said Rachel

'I don't know..' said Oriane

'Yes please sing' said Quinn who was looking foward to making fun of Finn and Rachel daughter

'OKay' said Oriane and Rachel put her down, Oriane went to the piano player and whispered the song in his ear just like Rachel used to do. They all sat down. The music started playing and little Oriane started singing

_There is a castle on a cloud,_  
_I like to go there in my sleep,_  
_Aren't any floors for me to sweep,_  
_Not in my castle on a cloud._

_There is a room that's full of toys,_  
_There are a hundred boys and girls,_  
_Nobody shouts or talks too loud,_  
_Not in my castle on a cloud._

_There is a lady all in white,_  
_Holds me and sings a lullaby,_  
_She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,_  
_She says "Cosette, I love you very much."_

_I know a place where no one's lost,_  
_I know a place where no one cries,_  
_Crying at all is not allowed,_  
_Not in my castle on a cloud._

Even though she was only four she had the most beautiful little voice they had ever heard. She was definitelly Rachel daughter, she had her amazing talent. Everyone started clapping and was totally stunned. Rachel and Finn were looking at their little girl proudly. Oriane quickely walked to her father and sat on Finns lap.

'Well Oriane that wasn't really good' said Quinn with an evil tone 'You are clearly too young to sing a song like this and to be honest you are not that talented'

'Excuse me?' said Rachel and she stood up and turned to face Quinn 'My daughter has an amazing oice and you know it but you are just a jealous bitch who can't stand the fact that I have a daughter with the guy you still have a crush on. You can make fun of me all you want but DON'T take your jealous rage out on my daughter because I will regret it!'

Quinn just stood up and walked out and Rachel went to comfort her daughter who was sobbing at what Quinn had said to her.

**What will happen next?**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter I NEED YOUR REVIEWS!**

**xx**


	5. The reunion part 2

**Thank you so much all the kind reviews :)**

**Enjoy this new chapter and don't forget to review ;)**

**I don't own Glee **

_**Journey through life**_

'Quinn what the hell was that?' said Finn, he chased after Quinn and now they were standing in the hallway. Quinn turned around and Finn saw she had tears in her eyes

'It's her!' said Quinn

'Who? Oriane?' said Finn

'No Rachel!' said Quinn 'She has everything I ever wanted! You! A loving family! A child that she can call hers! I have none of that'

'So you're just jealous because me and Rachel had a daughter right out of highschool?' said Finn

'Don't you see it?' said Quinn

'Do you think it's easy for us?' said Finn 'We barely have money and it is hard to be a parent! Rachel and I barely have time for ourselfs anymore because our daughter always comes first'

'Then why are you still with them?' said Quinn

'Because I love them' said Finn 'Yeah it may be hard, but they are all I need and want and I can't picture my life without them'

'You really love them don't you?' said Quinn

'Words can't describe how I feel about them' said Finn

'Well I guess I should move on from my pathetic crush on you' said Quinn 'I'm sorry I bothered you'

'Tell that to Oriane and Rachel' said Finn

'I will' said Quinn and they walked back into the choir room where Rachel had managed to calm down Oriane and she was now playing with Blaine, but the minute she saw Quinn walk in again she quickly went crawled on her mothers lap and laid her head against her mothers chest. Quinn walked up to them

'I want to say sorry' said Quinn and Oriane looked at her 'I shouldn't have said that, I was just jealous and you are really talented Oriane, you were amazing'

Oriane smiled a little and said 'I forgive you'

'I'm glad to hear that' said Quinn

'Thank you for realizing you were wrong Quinn' said Rachel with a small smile

'Well Finn helped me' said Quinn and Rachel put her hand on Finns knee

'I'm proud of you baby' said Rachel and she kissed him

'I love you' said Finn

'I love you too' said Rachel

* * *

When Rachel and Finn came home that evening Oriane was asleep in Finns arms.

'I'll put her in bed I expect to see you soon baby' said Finn and he winked

'I'll be waiting for you' said Rachel with a sexy tone in her voice. When Finn was gone she quickly took the most daring lingerie she had ever worn from her suitcase and put it on. She looked at herself in the mirror, she had to admit she looked hot. Tonight she would tell Finn, she hoped he would be fine with it, but she was sure he would be after she explained everything. When she heard Finn close the door of Kurts old bedroom she quickly lay down on the bed. When Finn entered the room he looked at her with big eyes. Those eyes soon were full of lust and she could see him practically drooling over the sight of her in the lingerie. She smiled and sat up. Finn walked to the bed and pulled Rachel in for a hot kiss

'Finn' said Rachel 'I want to talk first'

'Really?' said Finn 'You dress up like this and you want to talk?'

'You'll get to rip this off me later but now I just want to tell you something' said Rachel

'You better let me!' said Finn 'So what is it?'

'I want another baby' said Rachel

'What?' said Finn 'But what about NYADA and Broadway?'

'I'll graduate from NYADA in a month and I figured that once I'm on Broadway I won't be able to have another baby so I figured that now was the right time' said Rachel

'I love you so much' said Finn ad he kissed her

'Is that a yes?' said Rachel

'Yes' said Finn 'Let's make another baby' and he ripped her bra off, kissed her passionately and laid her down in the bed.

* * *

Rachel woke up the next day and the first thing she did was putting a hand on her stomach, maybe they had started a new life yesterday. Rachel was beyond excited, even though she didn't like the fact that she looked like a whale and the morning sickness she loved being pregnant. Plus pregnant sex was amazing, those hormones could be positive.. sometimes. She heard a soft snore and rolled over to see her handsome husband still asleep. She watched him for a few minutes, but then she decided to wake Oriane and make some breakfast. She got out of bed and put a robe on. Trying not to wake Finn she walked out of the bedroom and went to wake Oriane.

'Sweetheart wake up' said Rachel trying to wake her daughter

'No.. I wanna ride the unicorns' muttered Oriane and Rachel smiled.

'We are gonna make some breakfast for the whole family' said Rachel

'Breakfast?' said Oriane and she immediatelyy sat up, she was just like Finn when it came to food. No matter how much you fet her she never had enough.

'Yes' said Rachel 'Let's go' and Oriane got out of bed and ran downstairs

15 minutes later Finn woke up from the smell of bacon and eggs. He quickly got up, put on a shirt and boxers and went downstairs. When he got downstairs he saw Puck was colouring with Oriane while Rachel made breakfast

'What are you doing here?' said Finn

'I was on my way to the mall when I thought I'd stop by and say hello you the Hudson family' said Puck

'You just came because you know Rachel makes the best breakfast ever right?' said Finn

'Okay fine I admit!' said Puck 'I was just craving some good breakfast'

'Well thank you for appreciating my cooking Noah' said Rachel

'Why do you still call me Noah Rach?' said Puck

'Because that is your name' said Rachel 'Beside Puck sounds too childish'

'I like the name Noah' said Oriane 'When I have a son I will call him Noah!'

'Well let's hope you don't take after your mom' said Puck

'What's that supposed to mean?' said Rachel

'Do you want her to get pregnant at age 18?' said Puck

'O hell no!' said Finn 'I'm not even letting her date until she's at least 30!'

'Well I hope she'll be married by then Finn' said Rachel while she put a plate with bacon on the table

'BACON!' said Puck happy like a child and Oriane giggled

'Uncle Noah! That is from an animal! Mommy says it's bad to eat an animal!' said Oriane and Rachel looked at her daughter with pride

'Your mother is totally wrong' said Puck 'Animals are delicious'

'Well excuse me for wanting to raise my daughter a vegetarian' said Rachel offended

'It's fine Rach' said Finn and he kissed her temple 'You're the best mother ever'

'Thank you baby' said Rachel and she gave him a peck on the lips

'I love you so much Rach' said Finn 'More than you'll ever know'

'I love you more' said Rachel

'I don't think that's possible' said Finn

'Hmm you wanna bet?' said Rachel smiling and she kissed him

**So tell me what you thought of this chapter (:**

**I NEED YOUR REVIEWS!**

**xx**


	6. 6 months later

**Thank you so much all the kind reviews :)**

**Enjoy this new chapter and don't forget to review ;)**

**I don't own Glee **

_**Journey through life**_

The minute Finn walked into his New York apartment he felt something cling to his leg. He looked down to see his four year old daughter desperately clinging to his right leg.

'Hi daddy' said Oriane 'Missed you'

'I missed you too munchkin' said Finn and he kissed her head 'Where's mommy?'

'Don't know' said Oriane 'I went to play with my stuffed animals, I think mommy's in the bathroom'

Finn walked to the bathroom and heard sobs coming from it. He opened the door and saw his beautiful wife sitting on the toilet with a white stick in her hands.

'Is it...?' asked Finn

'It's negative' said Rachel 'Again'

Finn went over to Rachel and hugged her tight

'Ssshh baby it's gonna be okay' said Finn

'I was so sure this time' said Rachel crying 'I felt strange all week and I thought that finally I would have another little life growing inside of me but no it's not true! I can't even trust my feelings anymore Finn!'

Rachel and Finn had been trying to get pregnant for six months now, but everytime the tests were negative or they were false positive. That was the worst. They had had three false positive tests, they went to the doctor all happy only to be told that she wasn't expecting and that they should keep trying.

'Why can't I get pregnant again Finn?' cried Rachel 'I ..I want this so bad'

'I know Rach me too' said Finn and a single tear fell down from his eyes

'I mean I got pregnant from having sex without a condom and birthcontrol one time! And now I can't get pregnant when we are actually trying' said Rachel

'We'll get through this babe I promise you' said Finn 'We'll just keep trying, there is nothing wrong with us we just have to do it the right time'

'But when is the right time Finn?' said Rachel

'I don't know Rach I don't know' said Finn and he hugged her tight. They just sat there hugging for minutes while Rachel cried, then Oriane came in

'Mommy sad?' asked Oriane with a sad voice while she walked towards them

'Yes baby mommy is sad' said Rachel

'Why sad mommy?' asked Oriane

'Mommy and daddy want to have another baby' said Finn 'We want to give you a little brother or sister but he or she hasn't come yet'

'I'm sure they'll come soon' said Oriane and she joined the hug 'I'd love a brother or sister although I hope you don't forget about me then'

'We love you so much baby girl' said Rachel 'And no one and nothing can ever make our great love for you disappear' and she kissed her daughters head

'Love you too mommy and daddy' said Oriane

* * *

'So how are you and Rachel holding up?' said Puck. Puck decided to spent a day with Finn and Oriane while Rachel had a 'ladies day' with Kurt. They were at central park and Oriane was currently playing on the swings

'Rachel's a mess' said Finn 'I just don't get it I mean she gets pregnant when we don't try and now that we are actually trying she doesn't get pregnant'

'I'm sorry to hear that man' said Puck

'I just feel so bad for her' said Finn 'I mean almost every week I find her in the bathroom crying while holding another negative pregnancy test'

'You two will get pregnant soon' said Puck 'I mean I bet you have sex all the time'

'Whenever we're alone' said Finn grinning. He had never had more sex in his entire life. Well maybe exept from when Rachel was pregnant with Oriane. The minute they were alone Rachel practically jumped him, he didn't complain though. The sex was always awesome no matter how many times they did it, he never grew tired of it.

'Did you see that daddy? I went SO high on the swings!' said Oriane

'I saw it sweetheart' said Finn and he put her on his lap 'You were amazing' and he kissed her cheek

'You know sometimes I'm jealous of you' said Puck

'Why?' said Finn while he put Oriane down to play

'You have a daughter that is actually yours and a wife that loves you' said Puck 'Don't get me wrong I love my life and sleeping with different girls every night is awesome, but sometimes I just want Beth to be here. I want to be a father to beth, did you know I haven't seen her for four years? She won't even recognize me when she sees me'

'I'm sorry man' said Finn 'Must be hard for you'

'I know me and Quinn made the right decision by giving her to Shelby but I can't help but sometimes picture my life with her... and Quinn' said Puck

'You still love her?' said Finn

'She was the first girl I actually felt something for when I had sex with her' said Puck 'I know it sounds cheesy but I've always liked her I guess'

'No it's not' said Finn 'That's the way I always felt about Rachel, even when I was still with Quinn. She was always on my mind ever since we kissed for the first time in the auditorium'

'Wait...' said Puck 'You made out with Rachel when you were still with Quinn?'

'Uhmm... kinda' said Finn

'Hell yeah that's what I'm talking about!' said Puck and he held his hand up for a high five but all he got was a _What the fuck man? _look from Finn 'Or not'

'Finn? Puck? Is that you?' said a voice behind them suddenly. When they turned around they saw Shelby standing there with a six year old Beth

'She... Shelby?' said Puck 'What are you doing here?'

'Well I figured New York was where I truly belonged so I moved back here' said Shelby 'You guys still live here?'

'Yes we do' said Finn

'Mama who are they?' asked Beth to Shelby and Puck looked at her with absolute adoration

'These are two friends of mine' said Shelby 'This is Finn and this is Puck'

'Hello' said Beth a little shy

'Hello Beth' said Finn 'Well I can see you've grown a lot since the last time we saw you'

'I'm almost a grown up!' said Beth proud

'Puck?' said Shelby 'Is he okay?' asked Shelby to Finn

'Yeah he's probably just shocked' said Finn

'DADDY DADDY DADDY!' yelled Oriane while she ran up to Finn 'I SAW A SQUIRREL!'

'You did little star?' said Finn as he picked her up 'Where?'

'There!' said Oriane and she pointed to a tree but the squirrel was long gone 'It was there a minute ago'

'Well I believe you sweetheart' said Finn and Shelby looked at them with wide eyes

'Is that...?' said Shelby

'Yes this mine and Rachels daughter' said Finn

'I'm Oriane Elisa Hudson' said Oriane proud and she held out her hand for Shelby to shake it

'She's just like Rchel' said Shelby surprised 'That look, those eyes, that voice'

'Only she has my nose and my clumsiness' said Finn grinning

'She's adorable' said Shelby

'Thank you' said little Oriane smiling her Rachel Berry smile. Shelby was just shocked how a child could be so much like her mother. Even Rachel didn't look this much like Shelby. Oriane was an exact copy of Rachel.

'Well we should probably go' said Finn when he saw the time 'Rachel and Kurt will be home soon'

'Can you give this to Rachel?' asked Shelby and she gave Finn a card with her phonenumber on it 'And tell her that she can call me and that I'd love to meet her again sometime'

'I'll tell her' said Finn, they said their goodbyes and went separate ways

**PLEASE REVIEW CAUSE I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER OR NOT! (:**

**XXX**


	7. Is this real?

**Thank you so much all the kind reviews :)**

**Enjoy this new chapter and don't forget to review ;)**

**I don't own Glee **

_**Journey through life**_

'Forget it Finn I am not going to call her!' said Rachel

'Look I know you're still hurt over what she has done to you but don't you think it would be good for you two to talk about it?' said Finn

'Talk about what?' said Rachel 'About how she abandoned and replaced me? She made her choice Finn she chose to live a life without me and she is not coming back into my life and disturb everything!' said Rachel

'Just think about it' said Finn 'I mean it's your mom we're talking about'

'Shelby is not my mom!' said Rachel 'A mom is the woman who raises you! The person who saw your first steps, who heard your first word, who loves you! She doesn't love me she never did and she never will'

'Relax babe take it easy' said Finn

'I'm sorry' said Rachel 'But her being back makes me nervous I mean what if I run into her in the shop or something?'

'New York is pretty big Rach' said Finn

'But there is a chance!' said Rachel 'And I don't want to risk...' but she didn't finish her sentence. She put her hand over her mounth and rushed to the bathroom. Finn followed her and saw her throw up in the toilet.

'Babe are you sure that test was negative?' said Finn

'I am not blind Finn' said Rachel 'I took a test yesterday and it said I'm not pregnant! It's probably just the nerves because Shelby is back in town'

'I don't think so' said Finn 'You've been throwing up all the time for the past week, maybe you should see a doctor'

'I guess so' said Rachel 'I don't hope something is wrong though'

'I bet it's just a stomach bug' said Finn and he kissed her temple

'Probably' said Rachel

* * *

Rachel was waiting for the doctor in his office and she looked around the room. The room was filled with pictures and drawing that were clearly made by young children. Rachel smiled as she thought about how much Oriane loved colouring.

'Hello Mrs Hudson' said the doctor when he entered the room 'I see here that you have some stomach problems?'

'Yes' said Rachel 'I've been throwing up for the past week and I took a pregnancy test and it came out negative so that can't be it. I hope you can find out what it is'

'Well let's have a look then' said the doctor and he ran some tests on Rachel. When he was done Rachel nervously waited for the doctor to come back with the results. She was scared she was sick, what if this was the beginning of a deadly disease? How could she ever leave her little Oriane and Finn alone on this world? No Rachel just stay positive it's probably just a stomach bug, you'll get your medicine and you can go home. The doctor came back into the room with the results and a frown on his face. This made Rachel even more nervous

'What is it doctor?' said Rachel

'Well it turns out the test was wrong' said the doctor

'What do you mean?' asked Rachel

'You're four weeks pregnant' said the doctor

'Wait.. what?' said Rachel 'Four weeks already? Bu.. but the test was negative!'

'You can't always trust the tests Mrs Hudson you've seen that with your false postive tests' said the doctor and Rachel looked at him with hurt eyes.

'But are you sure? I mean I don't want to be happy again and then be disappointed by the words 'It was a false pregnancy tests you're not pregnant'' said Rachel

'Well let's have a look at your baby then shall we?' said the doctor and Rachel nodded and pulled her shirt up. The doctor put some gel on her stomach and scanned her belly. On the screen appeared a blurry picture

'You see this little peanut shaped thing?' said the doctor and Rachel nodded 'That is your baby'

Rachel had tears in her eyes 'You.. you mean it's real? This is real? I'm really pregnant?'

'Yes you are Mrs Hudson' said the doctor smiling

'Thank you' said Rachel and from joy she hugged him 'Thank you so much! I'm going to tell my husband now!'

'Don't forget your pregnancy vitamins!' said the doctor and he handed them to her. he smiled as he watched her walk out, they deserved it. After three false positive tests, they deserved this.

* * *

Rachel decided to make Finn dinner so she could tell him. SHe had dropped Oriane off at Kurts and made a romantic dinner complete with candles. SHe couldn't wait for him to get home. Exept he didn't come home. Rachel waited for him for hours and when it was 8 she finally got a call. Rachel was sitting on the couch with red puffy eyes and icecream because she thought that Finn had left her and Oriane. Then her phone rang and Rachel picked it up

'Hello is this Rachel Hudson?' said an unfamiliar voice

'Yes'' said Rachel 'Why?'

'This is the New York hospital, your husband was in a carcrash' said the voice

'O my god' said Rachel and she started to cry again 'I..is her okay?'

'He's in a pretty bad shape but he'll make it' said the voice

'Ca.. can I come?' said Rachel

'Yes please he's been asking for you and someone named Oriane?' said the person

'I'll be there soon' said Rachel and she quickly grabbed her purse and left the apartment.

When she arrived at the hospital she went to the reception and asked for Finn

'Are you related to him?' asked the nurse behind the desk

'Yes I'm his wife' said Rachel

'He's in room 365' said the nurse

'Thank you' said Rachel and she rushed to Finns room. When she entered the room she saw Finn laying in a bed with a broken arm and leg.

'Rachel!' said Finn and then he cried in pain 'Sorry two of my ribs are broken also'

'I'm so glad you're safe' said Rachel 'I thought I lost you'

'You'll never lose me 'baby' said Finn

'I was scared you maybe changed your mind about our family and left us' said Rachel

'That's crazy why would you think that?' said Finn

'I don't know I guess it's the hormones' said Rachel

'Is it your time of the month again?' said Finn

'No' said Rachel 'I.. I actually wantd to tell you something important tonight'

'What is it?' said Finn 'Please don't tell me you have a deadly disease!'

'No!' said Rachel 'Finn... I'm pregnant'

**Don't forget to review I love them! (:**

**xx**


	8. Back home

**Hey guys I'm back (: sorry you all had to wait so long for a new chapter**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (:**

**I don't own Glee**

**Enjoy (:**

_**Journey through life**_

'A..Are you serious?' said Finn

'Yes' said Rachel smiling 'The doctor said I'm already a month along'

'I would want to spin you around and kiss you but I'm kind of in pain' said Finn grinning 'I love you so much Rach I can't believe we're having a little baby again'

Rachel kissed him 'Another perfect mix of us'

'You have no idea how much I love you Rachel Hudson' said Finn as he leant up to kiss her again

'I only know that I love you more' said Rachel and she pressed her lips on his again. The kiss was being interrupted by a worried Oriane that came running in

'Daddy!' said Oriane and she ran to the bed 'I was so worried I thought you died and left us'

'Thank god you're okay Finn you worried us sick' said Kurt who came running in with Blaine after Oriane

'I will never leave you baby girl' said Finn 'We'll always be together'

'Always?' said Oriane

'Always' said Finn 'now come here daddy wants a kiss'

Oriane giggled and Rachel picked her up and set her on the bed, Oriane crawled towards her daddy and gave him a big kiss on the cheek 'I love you daddy'

'I love you too my little star' said Finn smiling

'You know this room is kinda empty' said Rachel 'You want to draw daddy a picture that he can put on the wall?'

'Yes!' said Oriane 'I'm going to draw you a MILLION pictures!'

'Can't wait to see them munchkin I know they'll be great' said Finn and he kissed Orianes forehead

'Oriane' said Rachel

'Yes mommy?' said Oriane

'Your daddy and I have something to tell you' said Rachel and she sat down on the bed

'What is it?' asked Oriane

'Well' said Rachel and she looked at Finn

'Mommy is having another baby' said Finn proud

'You mean I'm gonna be a big sister?' asked Oriane

'Yes you are' said Rachel smiling at Orianes excitement

'Can I help you pick the name?' asked Oriane 'I want to help!'

'You can help with everything honey' said Rachel 'You'll be the best big sister ever'

'I'm gonna try!' said Oriane smiling but then her face fell 'Does this mean I won't be your baby girl anymore?'

'You'll always be our baby girl' said Finn 'No one can take that away from you'

'Then I love that I'm gonna be a big sister' said Oriane smiling and Finn and Rachel looked at eachother happily

* * *

'Thank god for elevators' said Finn 'I have no idea how I would've done this without an elevator' it was a week later and Finn was allowed to go home. Thank goodness they didn't have stairs in their apartment so that wouldn't be any trouble.

'When will you be healed daddy?' asked Oriane

'In a few weeks I hope' said Finn 'The doctor said that in five weeks I'd have my cast taken off so then it should be better than it is now'

'I'm glad you're back daddy' said Oriane 'Finchel missed you'

'He did?' said Finn 'Well I missed him too'

'Finchel is a she!' said Oriane offended

'Well fine I missed HER' said Finn

'I'm sure daddy didn't mean to offend you' said Rachel as she pushed Finn through the door of their apartment in a wheelchair. Finn hated not being able to walk, but with a broken leg, arm and two ribs he was forced to.

'Let's get you to bed baby girl' said Rachel and she took Oriane to bed. Now Finn was left alone in the middle of the livingroom. Not really knowing what to do he decided to get a soda from the fridge. That was easier said than done, when he opened the fridge he saw that the soda was on the top shelf. Determinant to get it her raised from his wheelchair a little bit but when he tried to get the soda, the bottle fell and the soda was poured all over him. _Fuck _cursed Finn, happy that Rachel wasn't there cause she would've told him that he couldn't curs. Than Rachel walked in and looked at him surprised

'What is this?' said Rachel

'I tried to grab a soda but the bottle fell and now I have soda all over me' said Finn

'Well let's get it off you then' said Rachel in a sexy way

'Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting Mrs Hudson?' said Finn grnning

'I think I do' said Rachel and she wheeled him to their bedroom. When she had locked the door she peeled Finns shirt off and threw it on the ground. She went to sit on her knees and placed soft kisses over his chest. She heard Finn moan and grinned. She loved that she had that effect on him even after all these years. She licked his bellybutton and then she undid his pants, being carefull not to hit his legs or something. When his pants were gone she saw the tent in his boxers and grinned

'Are you excited Mr Hudson?' said Rachel grinning

'You have no idea babe' said Finn and Rachel slowely undid his boxers. When they were off too Rachel grabbed his member and started stroking it slowely. Finn groaned and then he felt Rachel pressing soft kisses on it. God this was the best thing ever, besides being inside of her of course.

'Rach if you're going to keep doing this I won't be able to last any longer' said Finn groaning and Rachel stopped kissing his cock and looked up at him. She got off her knees and slowly unzipped her dress. It killed Finn that she was being so slow. The dress fell off her body on the ground and Finn sw her gorgeous naked body in all it's glory Finn swallowed at the fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear, why hadn't he noticed that today? Rachel walked up to him again and kissed him deep. Finn grabbed her waist with his good hand and pulled her on his lap. Rachel sat up a bit, wrapped her legs around Finns waist and sank down on his cock, god this was even better. Finn loved her so damn much and she has no idea. Looking at her while she was fucking him was the hottest thing he had ever seen. Rachel screamed his name as she came and Finn came short after that. She was sitting on his lap breathing heavily from her orgasm and she looked up at him. SHe smiled and kissed him

'Hey' whispered Rachel

'You have no idea how sexy you are' whispered Finn 'I love you so freaking much'

'I love you more' said Rachel and she kissed him

'Not possible' said Finn smiling

**You guys liked this chapter? Sorry if it was short**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**

**xx**


	9. Starbucks

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter :)**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!**

**I don't own Glee**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Journey through life**_

'Hey Oriane' said a boy and Oriane turned around to face the boy, it was Jim she hated the boy, he was always mean to her. Well to everyone actually 'Did you see your mom? She's so fat!' Oriane got tears in her little eyes

'My mommy is not fat!' said Oriane 'She's having a baby'

'That is not an excuse for being fat!' said Jim

'Mommy told me that the baby grows in her belly and that is why her stomach is getting bigger' said Oriane

'You are such an idiot' said Jim 'The stork brings babies! Everyone knows that!'

'My mommy would never lie to me!' said Oriane

'Your 'mommy' just wanted an excuse for being fat and ugly' said Jim

'My mommy is not ugly!' said Oriane

'Please, did you see her nose? It's so big you can't even see her face!' said Jim

'Don't talk about my mom like that!' said Oriane 'You are just jealous!'

'Jealous of you? haha sure, I bet your parents didn't even want you!' said Jim

'You are so mean!' said Oriane as tears started to fall from your eyes 'You are telling lies! My mommy and daddy love me!' and she ran away to her mother who was waiting outside the school for her

'Yeah run away, but you know I'm right' said Jim. By the time Oriane got to Rachel she was crying. Rachel quickly went to sit on her knees and hugged her little girl. She couldn't pick Oriane up anymore since she was already 5 months pregnant and her stomach was pretty big already.

'Hey babygirl what's wrong?' whispered Rachel in her ear.

'Do... do you and daddy love me mommy?' asked little Oriane

'What kind of question is that?' said Rachel 'We love you more than anything in the world, you are our babygirl and we have and will always love you, why do you ask sweetie?'

'Ji... Jim said you were fat and ugly and that you didn't love me' said Oriane and Rachel looked at her with a hurt expression in her eyes. The kids were so young and they were already telling her babygirl that?

'Don't listen to him sweetie' said Rachel and she lifted her daughter head up by putting a finger under her chin 'You're a Hudson, you're strong and you don't listen to what ANYONE says okay? They are telling lies, we love you and that is the only truth here'

'I love you too mommy' said Oriane, still crying a little

'Could you make her shut up?' asked a woman standing next to the two

'Excuse me?' said Rachel as she stood up

'You heard me' said the woman

'My daughter was very upset by something someone said and you tell me to make her stop crying?' said Rachel

'Hasn't she learned not be so whiny? She can't even take one comment' said the woman as she rolled her eyes

'I have no idea why you think this is any of your business but let me be clear, my daughter is the sweetest thing in the world she is beautiful and innocent. She doesn't know the dangers of this world yet and she has been loved her whole life, she doesn't know what it's like for people to be mean to her because love is all she has ever been given. Maybe your kid knows how to handle comments because it has been yelled and cussed at their whole life and you know what? I feel sorry for him or her because it is clear that you are not a real mother to your kid' said Rachel and with that she took Orianes hand and walked away. The woman staring at her with disbelieve in her eyes, you could clearly see she had just been introduced to Rachel Hudson.

* * *

'Finn, Oriane and me are gonna shop for stuff for the baby do you want to come?' asked Rachel later that afternoon

'Sure I'd love to come' said Finn and he put on his coat

'Mommyyyyy can you PLEASE tell me if I'm getting a sister or brother?' asked Oriane and she looked at her mother with big puppy dog eyes

'Those eyes only work on your father sweetheart' said Rache laughing 'And no I won't tell you I want it to be a surprise!'

'I hate surprises' said Oriane and she took her father hand as they walked outside

'Just like me' thought Rachel smiling

'You know there's this amazing place where we can eat and drink something' said Rachel innocent, after two hours of shopping

Finn laughed 'You mean Starbucks?'

'I know I can't drink it but I need the smell of coffee around me for a few minutes' said Rachel

'Okay fine' said Finn and Oriane took both her parents hands

'Can I have coffee?' asked Oriane

'No way young lady you're far too young for that' said Rachel

'I'm not young I'm already 4!' said Oriane offended and Rachel laughed. When they entered Starbucks Rachel saw two familiar faces sitting at a table

'Uhmm Finn maybe we should go to another Starbucks...' said Rachel

'Why baby? What's the matter?' asked Finn worried

'My dads are here' Finn looked around and then saw LeRoy and Hiram

'There isn't another Starbucks close to here and Oriane is really tired and hungry' said Finn 'Maybe they won't notice us'

'Fine, but only because my feet and back hurt!' said Rachel and they sat down at a table 'Shall I order?'

'Can I have hot coco? And a muffin?' asked Oriane

'Sure baby, blueberry?' asked Rachel

'Yes please'

'And for you Finn?'

'Dark coffee with sugar and a donut please'

'Okay I'll be right back' said Rachel and she went to stand in the line

'You want some more coffee Hiram?' asked LeRoy

'Yea sure thank you' said Hiram

'I'll get it I'll be right back' when LeRoy stood in the line he heard a familiar voice

'One hot coco, one blueberry muffin, one dark coffee with sugar, one donut, one hot tea with honey and one piece of cheesecake please'

He couldn't quite figure out where he had heard the voice before so her decided to ask, he stepped out of the line to the woman and tapped on her shoulder, when she turned around he was shocked to see his daughter.

Rachel felt a tap on her shoulder, turned around and looked right into the eyes of LeRoy Berry

'Well well well if it isn't one miss Rachel Berry' said LeRoy

'It's Rachel Hudson now' said Rachel, her face reading no expression. LeRoy looked at Rachels stomach

'Pregnant again? I thought you'd learn after your first mistake' said LeRoy

'Oriane was no mistake' Rachel sounded angry

'So how many kids do you already have? Four?'

'This is our second' said Rachel and she placed her hands on her babybump

'I thought you'd be more responsible then to let you get yourself knocked up again'

'I chose to be pregnant this time, Finn and I wanted to have a second baby before I'd make my appearance on Broadway' LeRoy laughed

'You seriously think you can be on Broadway when you have two kids to raise?'

'Finn is there to help me and I know I can do it'

'Finn will be running away as soon as that one pops out and he sees how much of a responsibility two kids is'

'Finn loves me, Oriane and our baby'

'He does now...'

'Look I don't know what you problem is but you need to shut your mounth about me and my family' said Rachel very angry

'Who do you think you are talking to me like that?'

'I'm Rachel Barbra Hudson' said Racheland then she felt something tug on her shirt. It was Oriane

'Mommy, daddy is asking what's taking you so long' said Oriane cutely and Rachel kneeled to her level

'Tell daddy mommy will be right there okay?' she kissed Orianes forehead and Oriane ran back to Finn

'So that's the little Hudson?' asked LeRoy 'I have to say she looks just like you'

'She's everything that's good about this world' said Rachel and she looked at LeRoy 'So don't you dare to ever hurt her'

'I won't because I don't want to have anthing to do with you or your so-called family' said LeRoy

'Good' Rachel grabbed the food and drinks from the counter 'Then I guess we're done talking, goodbye LeRoy oh and thank Hiram for the money he gave me. We can use it to decorate the nursery for our new family member'

She walked back to her table and gave everyone the drinks and food

'What took you so long?' asked Finn

'LeRoy approached me' said Rachel

'Are you okay?'

'I don't wanna talk about it' said Rachel 'How's the muffin baby?' Orianes whole mounth was covered with blueberry

'Yummy!'

'If he hurt you just tell me cause I'll kick his ass' said Finn

'No really it's fine' said Rachel and she took a sip of her tea

'Mommy... was I a mistake?' asked Oriane suddenly and Rachel looked at her shocked

'Why would you say that babygirl?' asked Rachel

'The old man said I was a mistake...' said Oriane and she looked down sad

'No little star you weren't a mistake, you were unexpected but you were NEVER a mistake, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and your dad okay?'

'I love you' said Oriane and she looked up

'I love you too sweetie' said Rachel and she kissed Orianes cheek, Finn looked at the two of them smiling.

* * *

'I need Kurt to go shopping with me tomorrow' said Rachel that night when she stood in front of the mirror

'Why babe?' asked Finn who walked into the bedroom wearing just a towel around his waist, because he had just showered

'I don't fit anything!' pouted Rachel and she threw a shirt on the ground that was too small to fit her baby bump. She looked at her body in the mirror, she was just wearing a bra and panties and she looked at her babybump that was big already

'You fit my shirts!' said Finn 'And you look incredibly sexy in them'

'But I can't wear your shirts out of the apartment Finn' said Rachel still pouting and she put her hands on her babybump, slowely stroking it. Finn came up to her and hugged her from behind as he rested his hands over hers on her babybump

'You're beautiful' whispered Finn in her ear and he kissed her temple. She turned around in his arms

'Why don't you how me how beautiful I am?' she smirked at him

'Oh I will' said Finn grinning and he kissed her passionately as he lay her down on the bed

**Sorry you had to wait so long but I had a massive writers block! I hope you liked the new chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you for reading and maybe someone can give me some ideas of what to write in the next chapter? :)**

**xoxo**


	10. Goodbyes

**Sorry I haven't updated this story for SO long I hope you're not too pissed at me :)**

**Please REVIEW!**

**I don't own Glee :(**

**Enjoy the new chapter :)**

_**Journey through life**_

'There all done' Rachel smiled at Oriane. She had just brushed and braided her hair and was very happy with the result 'You look beautiful'

'Are you sure you don't want to come with us mommy?' Oriane looked at her mother with puppy dog eyes

'No baby I'm 8 months pregnant and football games aren't really my thing' today Finn was taking Oriane to her first football game, she was very excited but a little sad Rachel wasn't coming with them. Oriane hugged Rachel

'I'll miss you'

'I'll miss you too little star' she kissed Orianes forehead and Oriane stroke Rachel's giant stomach carefully.

'Your stomach is really big' Rachel chuckled and placed Orianes hand on a certain spot on her stomach

'Can you feel your little brother or sister kicking?' Oriane looked at Rachel in awe

'She's kicking very hard!'

'Why do you think it's a girl?' Rachel and Finn had decided not to tell anyone the sex of their baby

'I just have a feeling' Oriane giggled and Finn walked in

'Well if it isn't my two favorite girls in the world' he kissed Rachel softly 'Are you all ready to go princess?'

'Yes daddy, do you like my hair? Mommy braided it' Finn smiled at Oriane

'It's beautiful' He handed her her coat 'We'll be back in a few hours baby' he went over to Rachel and kissed her again

'I know, I'll be waiting for you' she smiled at him and he kissed her stomach

'Bye little one, be good for mommy' Rachel chuckled when he talked to her stomach

'Go before you'll miss it' she laughed and they left. Rachel took a bath before watching Funny girl. Halfway through the movie she felt sharp pains in her stomach but not the good kind. She helt her stomach in pain, this wasn't good. It wasn't labour pain, it was something else. When she stood up to grab her phone she fell on the floor and hit her head hard. She was soon unconcious and a deep red spot was forming in her sweatpants, getting bigger and bigger.

After 4 hours Finn and Oriane came home.

'The game was really cool although I didn't understand a lot of it' Oriane laughed

'Well you're only four that'll come baby' he cuchkled and walked into the livingroom to find his wife lying on the floor, white as a sheet and the floor around her as well as her pants were soaked in blood.

'O my god Rachel... Oriane wait in the hallway'

'Why?'

'Just do as I say!' he quickly dialed the number of the hospital and a few minutes later an ambulance came

'Daddy what is happening? Where is mommy?' she sounded scared

'Mommy is going to the hospital, something went wrong with the baby' they took a cab to the hospital and he quickly walked after the nurses who carried Rachel.

'I'm sorry sir you'll have to wait in the waitingroom' a nurse stopped him

'I want to know what is going on with my wife!'

'We'll give you more information later I promise' the nurse disappeared and Finn sat down in the waitingroom with tears in his eyes, Oriane crawled onto his lap

'Daddy what's going on?'

'Something happened with mommy and the baby, they're finding out what it is now' he hugged her close

'I hope they're okay'

'Me too baby girl, me too' he just sat there hugging his daughter like his life depend on it.

After a few hours of impatiently waiting a doctor walked into the waitingroom

'Family of Rachel Hudson?'

'Yes that's us' Finn stood up with Oriane on his hip and walked towards the doctor 'How is she?'

'Well first I'd like to congratualte you, you have a healthy daughter' Finn looked at the doctor with tears in his eyes. They had another girl.

'A-and Rachel?'

'Unfortunately she wasn't so lucky.. due to all the blood she had lost her brain didn't get enough oxygen so she's in a coma.. the chances that she'll ever wake up are 10%' Finn looked at the doctor with disbelief

'She can't.. no... just.. she can't leave us, she can't die'

'I'm sorry Mr Hudson we're doing everything we can to save her but we don't know if it's enough'

'I don't want mommy to die' Oriane started crying and Finn had tears streaming down his face also

'I know honey but you know mommy, mommy is very strong she'll get better I'm sure of it' he kissed her forehead

'Can I see my daughter?'

'Of course' the doctor took them to the nursery and they stopped at a crib with a tiny baby in it. Her eyes were closed and she looked very fragile. Finn put Oriane down, new tears streaming down his face at the sight of his and Rachel's beautiful daughter. Careful not to break her, he picked her up. When the tiny girl felt she was being picked up see slowly opened her big gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

'You look just like your mommy' The girl smiled softly and snuggled a little closer into his big arms

'Does she have a name yet?'

'Yes, Sarah Anna Hudson' he smiled at the little girl

'Can I see her?' Oriane looked at Finn

'Of course honey' he bend down to show Oriane her new born sister

'She's really tiny and she looks much like mommy, she has mommy's nose'

'Mommy's nose is gorgeous just as she is' Finn smiled, then a doctor walked in

'Mr Hudson I have some bad news... Mrs Hudson doesn'seem to respond to anything, we're afraid it's time to say your goodbyes'

'She... she'll die?' Finn looked at him with ears in his eyes

'We're not sure but she's slipping away... we think it's best if you say your goodbyes because there is barely a chance she'll survive' Finn nodded and placed Sarah in her crib again

'We'll be back baby girl' he looked at and saw the tears streaming down Oriane's beautiful face

'I don't want to say goodye'

'We have to baby' he took her hand and they walked to Rachel's room. Rachel lay in a bed connected to a few machines that were all making beeping sounds, she was white as a sheet and her hand was cold. Finn took her hand and kissed it softly

'My beautiful wife... I love you so much and I promise you 'll try to be the best father I can be to Oriane and Sarah.. she's beautiful, she looks just like you. I-I can't lose you Rach I need you so much... you're my life and I can't live without you... I love you forever and ever and I know that you'll look after us' he kissed her cold lips one last time. Then it was Orianes turn. She took Rachel's hand and pressed it against her cheek

'Please come back mommy I don't want you to leave us, we need you.. I love you mommy and you'll be a beautiful angel' tears streamed down both of their faces when they walked out of the room.

**Sorry for making you cry, please review!**

**xoxo**


End file.
